Red and Purple Roses
by Kacorat Oranamno
Summary: A Grell x Hanna Fnafiction. The Summery is on the inside!
1. That Reaper, Criticaly Injured

Red and Purple Roses

Black Butler

(Grell X Hannah)

Disclaimer: I don't own black butler

Summery: WARNING: CONTAINS MAJOR SPOILERS

During the time where Grell and Hannah fought each other, Hannah managed to badly injure Grell, but instead of finishing him off and killing him like her master ordered her to, she decides to spare him and takes him back to the manor to tend to his wounds. Alouis finds Grell in the manor and orders Claude to kill him, but before he could Hannah comes in and claims that she failed to kill him and that he came back to try to take his soul, only to have her capture him in the process. Aloius agrees to spare him and tells Hannah that he may stay in the manor, but he would keep him as a slave. Later on Alois asks Hannah about Grell and Hannah tells him that he has a connection with Ciel. Aloius finds this rather amusing and orders Claude to get ahold of Ciel and tell him that Alois was holding a friend of his hostage and orders Hannah to kill Grell soon after, but Hannah doesn't want to do it. Hannah goes and releases Grell and tell him to run away. Ciel and Sebastian come to retrieve Grell, and Claude goes to get his hostage only to find him missing. Ciel quickly learns of this and orders Sebastian to find Grell before Claude does. Claude, Hannah and Sebastian run after Grell, only to have Claude catch them both off guard and get to Grell first... Hannah joins forces with Sebastian to try to get Grell back, in conclusion barley manages to save him. A few months later after everybody's wounds heal, Hannah comes up to Grell and tell him that she is pregnant with his child. Claude learns of this and tells Aloius, and Aloius orders Claude to kill Hannah and her child, and kidnap Grell back from Sebastian.

Alternate ending 1: Claude manages to succeed in killing Hannah along with their child and takes Grell back to the manor. Later on after Claude kills Aloius he finds Grell useless and kills him in cold blood.

Alternate ending 2: Claude only manages to succeed in kidnapping Grell. He kills Alouis and then after leaves Grell in critical condition. Hannah finds Grell just in time to show him his daughter before he passes on.

Alternate ending 3: Claude fails in his mission and dies. Grell lives with Hannah and his daughter and they live a happy life.

Alternate ending 4: Ciel takes Hannah out to go shopping and kills her. He comes back and orders Sebastian to keep Grell as his slave.

Alternate ending 5: Ciel takes Grell out to go shopping and kills him. He orders Sebastian to kill Hannah and give their baby up to slave trade

Alternate ending 6: Ciel takes Grell out to go shopping and kills him. He orders Sebastian to kill Hannah, and after Sebastian does that he orders him to help take care of Hannah and Grell's baby.

Rating: PG-16 for dark content.

Chapter 1: That Reaper, Critically Injured.

Hannah had been fighting Grell for a little over an hour now and was getting exhausted over it. The Trancy maid wasn't in the best shape at the moment, but the same could have been said about the gender-confused red reaper that stood before her. He had his death scythe clutched in one hand while in the other, he held his bleeding arm. Hannah could see that he was bleeding terribly from all the wounds that she had inflicted upon him. Both of the supernatural fighters were breathing heavily, not daring to make a move at one another, for they both could collapse at any time. While it was a battle where the fighters inflicted deadly wounds on each other, it quickly became a battle to where the last one standing conscious would win. Hannah watched as the red reaper that stood before her slowly sank down to his knees and collapsed to the ground unconscious moments after. The demonic maid sighed with relief and slowly limped over to the unconscious red-head, being careful not to let her guard down, for she didn't know if he was actually unconscious or not. Luckily for her, when she approached the reaper, she found out that when he had fallen into his unconscious state he had been knocked out cold. The maiden let out another small sigh of relief and bent over to pick up the young energetic reaper's death scythe that laid in the grass soaked with their blood. She quickly collected the scythe in her own hands and scanned the reaper over, being sort of grateful that he had passed out, so he couldn't feel his scythe being run through him. Hannah reached for the button on the scythe and quickly turned it on, wanting to get this over with quickly before her victim had a chance to regain consciousness. Hannah brought the scythe to where it was hovering about a few inches from the reapers head. Hannah felt a large wave of guilt wash over her as she held the scythe above the reaper. She didn't really want to do this, but she didn't have a choice. Her master had ordered it, so she had no choice but to kill him, or did she really have a choice? Aloius wasn't technically her master. She wasn't contracted to him at all, in fact the only reason she even stayed with the short blond hair boy was, because she got attached to the boys brother 'Luka' and had later on gotten herself attached to 'Jim Marken'. Hannah sighed and lowered the scythe back on to the ground. She didn't have the heart to kill the red reaper after all. Hannah turned and slowly began to walk away, thinking that someone would eventually find the reaper and help him, but after a few moments she stopped dead in her tracks and turned to look back at the reaper. What if no one did find him? After all they were battling in the middle of the woods. No one would be stupid enough to come into the woods at night, even if they knew someone was dying. If Hannah left the reaper there to die, he could easily become scrap meat for the wolves or any other wild predator that might be lurking about, or worse he could wake up later on and have to lay there in the grass, having him go through imminence torture by leaving him there to bleed out and die, feeling the pain from all his open wounds being cut open further than they were before, or having them start to burn badly from the wind and dirt getting in his wounds. Hannah sighed once more, deciding that she didn't want the reaper to have that painful of a death. She thought he deserved to die peacefully after all, even if the reaper did injure her greatly and try to take her master's soul. Hannah limped back over to the unconscious red-head and gently picked him up off the ground, being careful not to open his wounds any further or damage the ones that had already begun to heal. She held the reaper close to her, firmly but gently so she wouldn't hurt him as much and began to make her way back to the Trancy manor, hoping that the dying reaper in her arms would last long enough on the walk back to her manor, in time for her to save his life...

((So what did you think about that? Besides 'Scarred for life' and the '50 shades of red' story, I have about forty or fifty some to type up, so yay for me! XD Hope you are enjoying this story so far...

P.S

Oh my god, I need to stop adding extra endings to my stories. XD

This was only supposed to have one ending in it and now I got about seven! XD

also... it's 12:12 in the morning and I have to get up tomorrow and help get my brothers dressed so my grandma can go to her appointment in the morning... I hope your happy the only thing keeping me going is A) My buffalo wings... B) My water... and C) I'm not tired... well i was earlier and I kind of am now, but oh well...))


	2. That Reaper, Nursed

Disclaimer: I do not own black butler

Chapter 2: That Reaper, Nursed

It took Hannah a bit longer to get back to the manor than she intended. Considering how she wasn't in the best shape at the moment, and adding the fact that she had to carry an injured reaper back with her, it took her longer than expected. By the time Hannah had gotten back to the manor with Grell, he had grown deathly pale and had stopped breathing. If she hadn't checked to see if he still had a pulse or not, then Hannah Anafeloze would have believed that the poor reaper died. Hannah quietly carried the reaper in to the manor and carried him to her room. She laid the reaper down on the bed and gently pulled him out of his vest and shirt to look at the damage done to him. After taking a few moments to look over his wounds, Hannah quickly ran in to her private bathroom and came back out a moment later with a first-aid kit. Hannah set the small box on the counter table next to the bed and pulled out some bandages as well as a bottle of alcohol. Hannah poured some of the alcohol on to the small hand towel she was holding and began to clean Grell's wounds as quickly and gently as she could. Hannah saw the reaper cringe a little when she was cleaning his left leg off, as much as she was hating to see him in pain at the moment, she was glad that the reaper at least showed some sort of response to her nursing, that ment that he was still alive, for the moment at least. As soon as Hannah was finished cleaning Grell's wounds she picked up the bandages off of the counter table and started wrapping all the freshly cleaned wounds on his body. Hannah wrapped the wounds as gently but firmly as she could without hurting him. She saw that he injured his left leg pretty badly and knew that he probably wouldn't be able to walk on it anymore, or at least not for a while anyway... Hannah sighed and put the bandages back in the first aid box and went to put the box away. When Hannah came back out of the bathroom, she glanced over at the reaper and sighed with relief. Some of the color was returning to his cheeks and his skin was slightly warmer than it was before. She thought about staying here with the reaper until he woke up but then quickly shook her head. After all she had her own wounds to tend to and she also had her master's breakfast to prepare in one hour. Hannah sighed and started making her way downstairs to prepare for her master's breakfast. She thought that while she was preparing Alouis's breakfast she may as well be preparing something for the reaper to eat as well, for after he regained consciousness of course, in case he might have been hungry. Hannah walked in the kitchen and started to retrieve the ingredients from the cabinets and fridge for her master's and the reaper's breakfast. She quickly decided on just doing it easy today and started preparing a dish of poached salmon and a warm cup of mint tea for Alouis, and for Grell she made him a plate containing two eggs and a hash-brown. hoping that would be enough to satisfy him. Hannah put the plates on top of their food cart and started to take it to each of the boy's rooms. As she was doing that, she smiled to herself and hummed a little. Hannah was glad that the reaper she had saved was recovering, but she was also a bit disappointed in herself for disobeying her master's order. Hannah sighed and continued to make her way to Grell's room, hoping that she made the right choice in sparing him...

((Yeah not to great, but I'm sleepy and need to go to bed. XD I can't think now... Also, how are you enjoying this so far?... .))


	3. That Reaper, Utterly Confused

Disclaimer: I do not own Black Butler

Chapter 3: That Reaper, Utterly Confused

Grell didn't know how long he had been out for, or where exactly he was at. In the battle he fought with Hannah, he had been the first to collapse out cold. He figured that she had left him for dead, so where exactly was he, and why was he still alive? Grell slowly started to sit up, but he was forced to lay back down when he felt a large wave of pain shoot up his side. Grell whimpered a bit in pain and reached down with a shaky hand to lift up his shirt to look at the damage. When he pulled his shirt up he saw that his wounds had been bandaged and that he was wearing someone else's clothing as well. Grell glanced around the room he was in, thinking that someone had found him out in the woods and took him back to their home to tend to him, but then he noticed that his surroundings looked oddly familiar... He started to get a feeling that he was somewhere, where he wasn't supposed to be. Even though he had never stepped foot inside the Trancy manor before, he had glanced in through the windows a few times just because, his nosy trouble making side got the best of him. Realizing that he had woken up in Hannah's room he began to panic a little, since he didn't have his death scythe with him, figuring that Hannah either confiscated it or left it behind in the woods. Grell started to calm down a bit when he found out that he hadn't been gagged or bound in any way, so he was free to move about and speak as he pleased. He thought about attempting to make a run for it, but quickly changed his mind when he thought about the fact that he wouldn't be able to get too far while he was injured like that, and even if he did if they caught up with them then they most likely would be able to capture him again for he didn't have his death scythe on his person at the moment, nor did he even know where it was located at. Besides he was allowed to move about freely and really did not want to lose that privilege if he got caught trying to run away. Grell finally managed to sit up and when he did he thought about going to try to find someone but did not want to get in trouble with anybody for leaving his room and having to be restrained because of it. Grell sighed to himself and stared at the door waiting for someone to come in, also shivering a bit at the thought of William T Spears finding out about this. He wouldn't be too happy to find out that Grell had been captured by a demon, especially since they were low on staff, oh why couldn't Will be a little nicer to him and at least pretend to care about him? Grell heard the door to his room open and his eyes widened a bit when he saw who was standing there. "Oh, up already are you? I figured you would be out for a bit longer, considering how badly wounded you were..." Grell watched as the demon maid came into his room with a tea cart that had a plate of food on it. "I figured you might be hungry so I went and prepared something for you to eat as well." Grell was confused at the moment and he wanted to ask the maid questions on why she was helping him, but couldn't decide if it was safe to speak or not but he forced himself to say something anyways. "W-Where am I?" He managed to finally ask her after a few moments had passed. Hannah looked up at Grell with a small smile and said gently, "You're at my master's manor." Grell sighed a bit in relief to himself and figured it was safe to continue talking. "Why did you bring me here, and why didn't you kill me?" Hannah set the teacup and the plate of food on the counter table next to Grell's bed and offered him another small smile. "Even if it was master's order, I couldn't bring myself to kill you, and I couldn't just leave you out in the woods to die, so I brought you back here and tended to your wounds, how are your wounds feeling anyways?" Grell looked at her a bit confused on why she would even consitter helping him when he tried to kill her and why she was asking if he was alright. Perhaps it was out of pity, possibly? Oh, well he may as well not say anything to her that might get her mad, just in case she changed her mind about sparing him. "I'm fine, for the moment at least." Hannah smiled at the reaper, greatly relieved that none of his wounds were harming him, but she dropped her smile when she saw that the reaper looked a little uncertain of himself. "Y-Your not going to tie me up or anything like that are you?" Grell mentally slapped himself for asking that. Why the hell was he giving them ideas?! Hannah dropped her smile completely and looked at Grell with concern in her eyes. "Now why would I want to tie you up for, I have no reason to do that, and even if I did I still wouldn't do that to you, you have your own free will. you can move about as you please just as long as you don't get yourself into trouble." Hannah offered Grell a small smile to show that she ment what she said. "Now, I have to go give my master his breakfast, yours is on the night stand. I have my chores to do, but I can still come and tend to your needs if you need anything. I will be back to change your bandages in about an hour, until then just stay resting in your bed, and if you do choose to go and wander about the manor please be so kind as to not let Alois, Claude, or any of the other servants of this manor catch you, they think that your dead and if the find you, then we will both be in trouble." Grell nodded, showing Hannah that he understood her. "Good then I'll see you in an hour." Hannah left the room leaving Grell to sit there in his bed, still confused as hell, but he wasn't going to complain because now he knew that Hannah hadn't saved him to use for her own pleasure and that he hadn't been taken captive either. He was, however, expecting a lot of over-time from Will when he got back to the dispatch, that is, if he ever did get back to the dispatch...


	4. That Reaper, Found

Disclaimer: I do not own Black Butler

Chapter 4: That Reaper, Found

Alouis had woken up not to long ago and was waiting impatiently for Hannah to come in and give him his breakfast for the morning. He knew that Hannah had gotten greatly injured during her battle with Grell, but it still shouldn't take her this long to prepare him breakfast. Aloius glared at Hannah when she walked in his room. "What's the excuse for being late this time Hannah?" Hannah gave Alouis a nervous smile and said to him gently, "My apologies master, I seemed to have gotten a bit distracted this morning." Alouis normally would have punished Hannah for her tardiness, but for some reason he felt kind today. "Hannah get up off the floor and just give me my breakfast." Hannah was a bit surprised that Alouis didn't punish her. but she quickly got up off the floor and served Alouis his breakfast before he changed his mind about the punishment. As Claude came in and started helping Alouis get ready for the day, Alouis looked Hannah over and said a bit annoyed, "How are your injuries Hannah, he didn't hurt you too bad now did he?" Hannah looked down from Alouis, refusing to meet his eyes and said quietly, "No, he didn't. My wounds are healing quite nicely thank you." Alouis smirked with amusement. "Good and what of the reaper? Is he dead?" Hannah thought about this for a moment. She would have to answer this carefully. If she told Alouis the truth it could cost Grell his life and possibly her's as well, but she didn't want to lie to him either. Hannah sighed and looked up at Alouis with a serious look on her face. "Yes, the reaper is dead just like you ordered master." Alouis smirked and stood up, heading towards the door to his room. "That's good, then I suppose I won't have to deal with him anymore." "Yes, your highness." replied Claude as he stood up and followed after Alouis. Hannah sighed a bit in relief after they left, grateful that Alouis bought her lie.

Alouis left Claude to go and tend to his daily duties. As he was walking down the hall, Alouis yawned a bit from boredom. He didn't have any plans for today, nor did he really have any idea on what to do for the day. Alouis sighed and stopped in front of one of the doors to the guest room. He was going to have to find something to entertain himself with. Alouis sighed once more and opened the door to the room, stepping inside the room quietly. When he got inside the room his eyed widened in surprise and he yelled out quite loudly, "Claude! Get in here now!"


	5. That Reaper, Captured

Disclaimer: I do not own Black Butler

Chapter 5: That Reaper, Captured

"Claude, get in here now!" The moment Claude Faustus heard his name being called by his master, he quickly halted whatever it was he was doing and ran to see what his master was yelling about. Claude ran into the room where his master was and took a good long look at what Alouis was staring at. He thought that the room was unoccupied. Now he knew where that strange smell was coming from, he knew he smelled a reaper. Claude looked over at the guest bed and saw that it had been occupied by the red-haired reaper. "Hannah told me he was dead, Claude this is an order, kill the reaper now!" Claude smirked and took a step toward Grell. "Yes, your highness." Claude walked over to where he was standing right next to the reaper's bedside and reached out his hand toward him. Grell gave Claude a scared look and attempted to scoot away from him, but before he could do anything, Claude grabbed ahold of his wrists and held on to them tight. Grell attempted to pull away from Claude but every time he tired, Claude would only tighten his grip on the poor reaper. "If you continue to struggle, your death will be more painful." Claude said with a slight smirk on his face.

Hannah sensed there was something wrong with Grell and quickly ran into his room to see what the problem was, only to find Alouis standing in the room and Claude holding Grell captive in his grasp. "Well Claude, what are you waiting for? Hurry up and kill him!" "Yes, your highness." Claude let go of the reaper with one of his hands and reached to grab the reaper's throat so he could rip it out, but before he could do anything to harm the reaper Hannah quickly stepped in and yelled loudly, "No, Don't kill him!" Claude stopped when he was about an inch away from reaching Grell's throat and raised an eyebrow at Hannah. Alouis turned his attention towards Hannah and glared at her. "You told me that you killed the reaper, so why is he still alive?" Hannah bowed slightly and walked over to Claude, trying to force Claude to let go of the reaper, being as gentle as she could with him so he didn't injure Grell in the process, but Claude didn't budge. "The highness asked a question Anafeloz, I believe he expects an answer back." Hannah eyed Claude nervously and turned back to look at Alouis who was still glaring at her. "My apologies your highness, I failed to mention this earlier but I thought I had killed him and when I caught him attempting to go after your soul again, I knew that I wouldn't be able to kill him in my state of condition. even while he was injured, so I managed to catch him off guard and knock him unconscious. I didn't want to bloody your carpets so I went ahead and decided to keep the reaper captive for now, and I also tended to his wounds so he wouldn't make a mess everywhere." Hannah smiled gently at Alouis, hoping that he would believe the lie she had just told him. The Trancy maid sighed with relief when her master dropped his glare and sighed a bit. "Your Useless, you know that Hannah?" "Yes, master..." Alouis smirked and walked over to the reaper's bedside and stood next to Claude, watching the trembling reaper with a slight smirk of amusement on his face. "Now, what shall I do with my new slave?..." Alouis smirked and hummed a little in thought, trying to decide on what he could do with Grell for the moment. "Claude, go tie him up and put him in the cellar for now, and make sure he keeps quiet, I don't want to hear his whining all night." "Yes, Your highness." Claude quickly gathered up the reaper in his arms and went down to the cellar to do as his master asked of him. "Now, Hannah. Go make yourself useful and prepare me a bath." Hannah nodded silently and went to go prepare Alouis a bath, leaving him alone to smirk to himself. "Oh, I am going to have so much fun with him. I've got myself a new slave.

(So how are you enjoying this so far?...)


	6. That Reaper, Imprisoned

Disclaimer: I don't own black butler

((Honestly I write these for my entertainment, no one else's so if you don't like it, keep your opinions to yourself cause I'm not joking when I say, I honestly write these for my entertainment...))

Chapter 6: That Reaper, Imprisoned

Grell tugged uselessly at the ropes that bound his wrists. He didn't understand why all this was happening to him. He just went to go do his job and retrieve Alouis's soul, but instead of getting his soul he ended up getting severely injured by a demon, only to have been helped by her and then later having been caught by her master and ended up tied up in their cellar. {Oh, joy. I wonder what their planning on doing with me.} Grell thought to himself sarcastically. Grell gave his bonds a few more tugs before giving up, realizing that the only thing he was doing was tightening them. He was already annoyed by the fact that Claude had tied him up and now was extremely annoyed that Claude thought the need was necessary to gag him as well. Though Claude did sorta prove his point there, the reaper refused to keep quiet so Claude went ahead and gaged him as well. Grell sat there in the cold dark cellar, waiting for somebody to come and save him from the demons holding him captive. He didn't care who it was, Will, Ronald, hell even Sebastian could fit his needs now! He didn't care who it was who came to save him, just as long as he got out of there unharmed. Though he did admit that he would rather be stuck tied up in the dark cellar then Ciel come and save him. Ciel would probably hold it over the reaper's head until the day Sebastian took his soul. He would make Grell promise to stay away from Sebastian, though both of them knew Grell wouldn't be able to keep that promise, or he could easily just refuse to help him and leave him for dead. He hoped that he would at least be fed something often, he already had the problem of him getting dirty from all the dust in the cellar, and he didn't want to add the problem of him being starved to his list of worries either. Grell watched as Hannah came down to the cellar holding a red blanket in her hands. Hannah walked over to Grell and gently draped the blanket over him. "I figured you might get cold, so I brought you a blanket to keep you warm." Hannah watched as the reaper tried to get comfortable under the blanket. She sighed a bit and said as gently as she could, "I'm afraid this is all I can do for you at the moment. Master Alouis has prevented me from giving you food or water, and I wasn't even supposed to give you that blanket." Hannah stood up and headed toward the cellar door, but before she left, she turned around and smiled gently at Grell. "Just hang in there for me, If I can I'll find away to help you but until then, just try not to upset my master." Hannah gave Grell one last smile and left the room, locking the door behind her. As Grell was just now starting to get comfortable under the blanket he scowled a bit through his gag. That was just what he needed to hear, is that he wouldn't be given food or water, and that more than likely wouldn't be the worst of what Alouis would do either. Grell closed his eyes and rested a bit, not sure if it was safe to go to sleep yet or not. While he rested, he tried thinking up a few schemes to plot his escape. He thought of a good plan, but while he was deciding how he could get far away from the Trancy manor to try to contact Will or some other reaper without being heard, he felt himself fall into a dreamless sleep...

((Yawn... I'm tired now... XD it's 12:23 in the morning, no wonder.))


End file.
